


Eskimo Kisses

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [7]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Eskimo Kisses, M/M, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad can't help himself.





	

Galahad nuzzled Tristan's nose with his own in pleasure. The man was sleeping but he couldn't help it. He nuzzled and nuzzled and nuzzled. Tristan had become everything to him. Everything. Within the years that they had known each other, Galahad had never met someone quite like Tristan.

Post coital bliss with Galahad included nuzzling and cuddling. It was funny because it had only ever been with Tristan. He knew this man was his first and last. There wound never be another person who would love him so irrevocably. The younger man was warm with Tristan by his side.

Tristan's hand cupped Galahad's cheek as he nuzzled back. "What's this then? Hm, Pup?"

"I love you." Said person answered with a smile and another nuzzle.

Tristan was pleasantly surprised at the words spoken so softly and quietly. In the dark of the night, where they were free to speak to each other like this was Tristan's favorite time. They could show their love. Take their passion. Whisper sweet nothings.

"I love you too." He answered with a nuzzle of his own.

They tightened their hold on each other and laid there under the blankets until the soft light of dawn approached.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
